Sonic, Shadow, and Mistletoe
by Ryoumi
Summary: A Sonadow ficlet written at around 1:20 AM. Sonic gets a present from Shadow for Christmas under the Mistletoe while everyone else is watching... A short fic written up in half-an-hour.


Disclaimer:: None of the Sonic characters belong to me. They're © Sonic  
Team.  
  
Author's Notes:: It's 1:13 AM!! Okay, um... Sonadow... lots of OOC-ness,  
especially Shadow... stuff that probably doesn't make sense [it's frikkin'  
late, and now it's 1:18 AM!!] and... I think that's it.  
  
  
Shadow sighed as he walked down the cold, snowy streets of Station Square,  
heading towards Sonic's apartment, where he was holding a small Christmas  
party. Shadow sighed again as he walked past a few couples, his mind then  
changing its thoughts to Sonic.   
  
Shadow had liked Sonic for months now. He wasn't really sure why, though.  
Could it be for his looks? That smile, those beautiful, mischievous   
emerald eyes, and his sapphire-colored fur? Or was it that personality,  
an adventurer, out-going, and also short-tempered? Maybe it was just because  
he felt a sort of connection between himself and the blue speedster.  
  
Finally, he reached Sonic's apartment. He rang the doorbell, and waited  
at the door.  
  
"Hold up, I'm coming!" called Sonic's voice, muffled by music, talking,  
and the door. When he got to the door, Shadow could feel the blood rise  
to his face. He was blushing, and hoping Sonic wouldn't notice.  
  
"Hey, Shad! Come in, it must be freezin' out there!" Sonic laughed, dragging  
the ebony hedgehog in.   
  
Shadow didn't really know what to do; it was the first party he'd ever  
been to. He just took a seat in one of the corners of the room, watching  
the others. Tails and Amy were playing some sort of board game, while  
Knuckles and Rouge were talking about jewels, the Chaos Emeralds, and  
the Master Emerald. Sonic was in the kitchen, getting some food.   
  
Sonic looked up at Shadow, and said, "Hey, Shadow, why don'cha come here  
and eat? It's really good!" He smiled, and Shadow could feel himself blushing  
again. Shadow walked under the doorway and looked up, noticing some mistletoe  
dangling above his head.  
  
//Maybe I can catch Sonic under here...// Shadow then mentally slapped himself.  
//Oh, who're you kidding, Shadow?// He sighed, taking a chair across from  
Sonic.  
  
"So, Shadow, what's up?" asked Sonic, a cute and curious look on his face.  
  
Shadow shook his head slightly, looking down at the paper plate of food  
in front of him. "Eh, nothing much really."   
  
//Nothing, nothing. All I've been doing lately is thinking about you,  
Sonic.//  
  
"Y'know, if it gets boring at your house, why don't you come over and   
we could race sometime?"  
  
"Really? That'd be nice. We could get to know each other better."  
  
//We could even become more than just friends!//  
  
They spent a while in the kitchen, eating their food slowly and spending  
more time talking about non-sense and telling each other stupid jokes.   
The two hedgehogs got up at the same time, threw their plates away, and   
tried to squeeze their way out of the doorway the same time. Rouge happened  
to look up at them while they were trying to get through the tight doorway  
and pointed above their heads.   
  
"Look! Sonic and Shadow are underneath the mistletoe!"  
  
Shadow had forgotten about that. He looked up, then looked at Sonic, straight  
in the eyes. The ebony hedgehog felt his face get warmer, and saw that Sonic  
was blushing as well.  
  
"Well, you two, you know what you have to do." Rouge sort-of encouraged.  
"You both probably don't want to, but you have to do it!"  
  
Everyone was looking at them now. Tails paused the music. Amy was   
staring at Shadow with a look of jealousy on her face. Knuckles looked  
as though he was going to burst out laughing, and Rouge was grinning at them.  
  
//This is what I wanted, isn't it?// thought Shadow. //But in front of everyone...?  
I can't do this!!// He took a breath; inhale, exhale. He could do this...  
  
"Shadow, if ya don't want to you don't have--"  
  
Sonic's sentence was cut off by Shadow, who placed his lips on Sonic's.  
At first, Sonic was tense, but it was... nice. Really nice. To Shadow's   
surprise, when he broke off, Sonic wrapped his arms around the jet black  
hedgehog's neck and kissed him back.  
  
Rouge smiled and crossed her arms while Knuckles exploded with laughter.  
Tails said, "EWWWWWWWW~!!!" while Amy's bottom lip started to quiver.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sonic." Shadow said, smiling gently at the azure hedgehog.  
  
Sonic smiled back, and said, "Merry Christmas, Shad."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Okay, it's... 1:52 AM!! I did this whole thing in one sitting, past midnight,  
and... it doesn't even have a frikkin' title. Oh well. I better go to bed,  
or I'll be dysfunctional the rest of the day... or whatever.   
  
Merry Kurismasu!  
  
~With love, from Pyro Angel 


End file.
